granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary
The glossary is a list of terms used within the context of Granblue Fantasy that may not be readily apparent in meaning to newer players, and their definitions. A Angel Halo - A quest that is available for three non-consecutive hours each day and drops Angel items and rarely Rusted Weapons. AR3 - Arrow Rain III, a Sidewinder skill that is commonly used as a subskill. AT - Assault Time, a crew effect active two hours a day where all crew members to begin raids with 100% charge bar for all characters. "Strike Time" in English. B Backwater - Refers to Skills or the effects of Abilities which increase the attack power of characters as they lose HP. Named after the JP term for the ability, 背水の陣, where one is fighting with their back towards the water, equivalent to "backed into a corner" in English. See Enmity. Baha - Bahamut. Can refer to the raid Proto Bahamut or the race-boosting Bahamut Weapons. Bead - Also known as "charge diamonds" or "bar". Refers to the set of diamonds beneath an enemy's HP bar that denotes when they will perform a Charge Attack. Used both to refer to the size of the gauge, as well as current progress in the gauge. Birdman - Nickname for Nezahualpilli, due to his appearance and hard-to-remember name. Boosted Halo - Angel Halo with boosted drop rates, often capable of over 30 drops in a single run. Will be denoted on GBF's twitter with a star. BP - Battle Points, the resource used to join raids. "EP" in English. Break Assassin (BA) - Refers to any skill that greatly amplifies the damage of the next attack/skill/Charge Attack, but only if the target is in Break mode. Named after the Hawkeye class's Crack Shot skill, which is named "Break Assassin" in Japanese. Buncle - Shorthand for "Carbuncle," a set of SR summons that improve elemental attack and defense of their element. Commonly prefixed by its element (e.g. the carbuncle obtained from Panel Missions is referred to as a windbuncle). C Charge Gauge/Bar - Can refer to a character's charge bar or an enemy's. For enemies, it is set of diamonds beneath the enemy's HP bar. Each turn, an enemy will typically fill one diamond. When the gauge is filled, the enemy will perform a Charge Attack and the gauge will empty. Various skills can halt the accumulation or even remove diamonds from the Charge Gauge during battle. Chev - Chevalier, the main Light primal beast. "Luminiera" in English. Clear, Cleanse - Refers to any skill that removes one or more debuffs from allies. The former is named after the Cleric job's "Clear All" skill in Japanese ("Clarity" in English). Colo - Colossus. CR - Chaos Ruler. Critical - Certain buffs or passive skills allow a character to deal extra damage when attacking with a strong element. This is denoted by the attack specifying "Critical!" instead of "Weakpoint!" above the damage dealt. The likelihood of the Critical effect, as well as the amount of increased damage, vary depending on the source of the Critical effect. D DA - Double Attack. DI - Short for "Dual Impulse," a Valkyrie skill that improves multi-attack rate when equipped with a spear. Called "Double Trouble" in English. DE - Short for Devil Element, a material weapon which is used to increase the skill level of weapons more efficiently. "Fury Pebble" and "Fury Stone" in English. DF- Dark Fencer. Dispel - Refers to any skill that removes one or more buffs from an enemy. Refers to the Bishop's Dispel skill. E EMP - Extended Mastery Points, earned by "leveling up" when your class is already level 20. These are spent on Extended Mastery Skills and Extended Mastery bonuses. EX - Any skill that is learned from one class that can be equipped on other classes. Called "subskills" in English. F G Gacha - The system of using tickets, Crystals, or real life money to obtain a random item. Refers to gachapon, a physical machine that releases a plastic ball with a random toy inside. Gizoku - The Japanese name for Bandit Tycoon, the Row IV version of Hawkeye. Grande - Shorthand for "The Order Grande," the Japanese name for Grand Order. Grid - The set of weapons equipped to the party. Also called "pool." GW - Guild Wars, the colloquial term for "Unite and Fight", a monthly event that pits guilds against each other. H HE - Hawkeye. HL - High Level, the highest difficulty raids that only rank 101+ can access. In the English translation, this difficulty is called "Impossible." L LB - Limit Break, a colloquial term for "Uncap", the act of raising the level cap for a character, weapon, or summon. May be proceeded by a number, which indicates the number of limit breaks performed (i.e. LB3 = 3 times limit broken). The Japanese equivalent for Uncap, "上限解放," translates approximately to "limit release." Legend Gacha - The Japanese term for what is "Premium Draw" in English. Legfes(t) - short for "Legend Festival," a promotion where Premium Draw SSR rates are double and include special limited characters. "Premium Gala" in English. Levi - Leviathan. Leeching - Someone that does the bare minimal amount of effort in a raid. Often attacking once and leaving the fight prematurely. M Magna - Magna bosses, the Extreme difficulty of the main 6 primal beasts that are frequently farmed for endgame weapons. "Omega" in English. Magnafest - A colloquial term for when main quests and raid battles are 1/2 AP/EP. Because most players need many weapon drops from Omega raids, this event is ideal for using up a lot consumables, so it is a "festival of magnas." The term parallels "legfest." Mist - Also "MM." Shorthand for Miserable Mist, an attack and defense debuff skill learned by Dark Fencers. A popular subskill choice due to its effectiveness. Other abilities with attack and defense debuffs are sometimes referred to as mini-mists. MLB - Maximum Limit Break, a universal shorthand for a character, weapon, or summon that has been fully uncapped. In the case of weapons and summons, they usually gain extra benefits at maximum limit break status. Note that this term does NOT include blue star uncaps, which are typically added after a character/weapon/summon has been available for a long time. See FLB. MVP - The player that earns the most honor in a raid battle. The MVP and the 2nd place player (Vice MVP, vice) both get extra rewards. O OD - Overdrive, a state that an enemy enters when it takes enough damage to fill its Mode Gauge. While in Overdrive, most enemies change their behavior for using Charge Attacks. This is also known as Ougi. OD Assassin - Refers to any skill that greatly amplifies the damage of the next attack/skill/Charge Attack, but only if the target is in Overdrive. Named to parallel the Hawkeye class's Crack Shot skill, which is named "Break Assassin" in Japanese. P Phalanx - Any skill that provides a party-wide Damage Cut effect, typically a very high cut for a single turn. Refers to the Holy Saber skill Phalanx. Pool - The set of weapons equipped to the party. Also called "grid." R R- Rare, a quality of item, above Normal, below Super Rare. Rage - Any skill that provides a party-wide boost to attack. Refers to the Fighter-tree's skill Rage. Rain - Arrow Rain III, a Sidewinder skill that is commonly used as a subskill. Red box - Two extra boxes that drop from raid battles. One is earned by the raid host, and the other by the MVP. Red boxes have a unique drop table and may contain unique items, or have a higher chance to contain rarer items. Reroll - Rerolling, a process to attempt to gain an advantageous initial character pool by repeatedly restarting the game with new accounts. S Sin - Assassin. SM - Sword Master. SR - Super Rare, an item rarity above Rare and below SS Rare. SS- Superstar. SSR - SS Rare, the highest rarity in the game. ST - Strike Time, a crew effect active two hours a day where all crew members to begin raids with 100% charge bar for all characters. "Assault Time" in Japanese. Status Shield - Any skill, such as Katalina's Dispel Mount, that protects against the next debuff. More commonly called "Veil" after the Bishop Extended Mastery Skill. SW - Sidewinder. T TA - Triple Attack TH - Treasure Hunt, a buff placed on an enemy to cause them to drop more items at the end of the fight. "Bounty Hunter" in English. Tia - Tiamat. V Veil - Any skill, such as Katalina's Dispel Mount, that protects against the next debuff. Usually called "Veil" after the Bishop Extended Mastery Skill. W Whale/Whaling - Spending lots of money to get the characters/weapons/summons you want. Refers to both the act itself and players who frequently indulge in it. WM - Weapon Master. Wanpan - Meaning "One-Punch", the player attacks and leaves. Essentially Leeching. Y Ygg - Yggdrasil. Z Zenith EX (ZEx) - An subskill that can only be learned when a particular class has been mastered in exchange for EMP. These EX abilities can only be equipped to classes within the same job line. Zenith Perk - Passive stat bonuses that can only be acquired when a particular job line has been fully mastered, in exchange for ZP. These stat bonuses apply only to the specific job they are purchased on. "Extended Mastery bonus" in English. ZP - Zenith Points. See EMP. Category:Starting